El mundo adecuado
by Chia Moon
Summary: Jou y Sora tienen problemas. Todo está enlazado con unos terceros y una invitación especial. Jou aprenderá a ver el mundo con otros ojos y salir de su zona de confort. Feliz cumple, Riens presiosha :3


Título pésimo, fic pésimo, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa para regalarte, querida Riens. Aunque hace poquito que nos conocemos, tus excentridades me encantan y cada día te superas. De buen corazón te lo digo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **Título:** El mundo adecuado.

 **Parejas:** Joura y Yamichi.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Especial:** Cumpleaños Riens.

 **Advertencias:** Romance poliamoroso. OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece y esas cosas.

* * *

 **.El mundo adecuado.**

 _En todos los matrimonios hay problemas. La perfección no existe si no la buscas.  
_

* * *

Jou estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba a la mujer ir y venir de un lado a otro. Eran pocas las veces que era tan cabezón con ella, especialmente cuando sabía que ella tenía razón. Que solo era una cosa de él y que ella no podía aceptar. Le había aceptado en sus rarezas, incluso que empezara a coleccionar pequeños soldaditos de plomo que le recordaban de algún modo a su infancia.

Que tuviera todo una habitación llena de libros de medicina. Que siempre tuviera por medio su maletín. Y hasta que no le gustara ver películas de terror.

Pero esa parte de él, esa que no se atrevía a aceptar algo que le parecía incompresible hasta clínicamente hablando, era lo que la tenía tan enfurecida.

Sora golpeó con las uñas la mesa que tenía frente a ella. Aquella en la que ambos disfrutaban sentarse mientras tomaban un té y leían hasta que el cuerpo les dolía. En esos momentos, Jou pensaba que era una barrera entre ellos antes de que ella lo estrangulara por no comprender algo que era tremendamente obvio.

—¿Por qué simplemente no puedes ir? Son nuestros amigos.

Jou se subió las gafas nervioso. Un tic que no había perdido con el paso del tiempo. Por más que cambiara de montura o por más que se esforzara en apretar los tornillos, para él siempre resbalaba por la nariz.

—No digo que no sean nuestros amigos, Sora —aseguró puntuando sus palabras con tonalidades firmes—. Pero no estoy a favor de lo que hacen.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es lo mismo que hacemos nosotros, Jou. No hay ningún misterio.

Él no opinaba así. En realidad era un gran misterio que en cierto modo, le daba miedo de comprender.

Sora se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se ahuecó los cabellos y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Jou dio un respingo.

—¿Dónde…?

—Necesito hacer ejercicio y calmarme. Me enfado cada vez más y esto no terminara bien para nosotros. Estamos en diferentes bandos ahora mismo.

Y le cerró la puerta literalmente en las narices.

Sabía que Sora no iba a hacer deporte. Pese a que estaba obsesionada con ir a correr durante las mañanas al menos dos horas, por más que se enfadara con él no necesitaba descargarse. Pero no podía retenerla porque como bien decía, por una vez ambos estaban en lados contrarios.

Ni siquiera había sucedido eso cuando discutían acerca de comprar una nevera normal a la extravagante azulada que a Sora se le encaprichó. O cuando discutían sobre si las cortinas de algodón eran mejor que las de lino para la salud.

No. Aquello iba a más. Y lo peor de todo es que él estaba sintiendo que era el ogro de la película. Pero no. No iban a salirse con la suya.

.

.

Sora se detuvo al tercer timbrazo. Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera se percató de las veces que había llamado hasta que la voz de Yamato irrumpió con enfado. Cuando la puerta se abrió no necesitó hacer un mapa para ver en su rostro la mueca de enfado que rápidamente cambió por una de sorpresa.

—Sora —nombró como si quisiera asegurarse de que era verdad—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Lo siento. No he avisado a nadie —se excusó—. Solo… necesitaba salir y…

Yamato la tomó de la mano con delicadeza y haciéndose a un lado la hizo entrar.

El aroma a comida le golpeó la nariz. Yamato recogió el delantal que había dejado sobre el colgador para volver a colocárselo alrededor del cuello y la cintura.

—¿Estás solo? —cuestionó mirando a su alrededor.

Yamato asintió y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

Atravesaron el enorme salón donde un sofá para tres personas estaba ocupado con grandes cojines llamativos y se detuvieron en la cocina. En su vida había visto una cocina tan bien amueblada. No podías pedir un electrodoméstico necesario para hacer algo de comer que no estuviera ahí.

Se fijó en la puerta de la cocina donde diferentes fotografías brillaban al contraste de la luz cuando Yamato la abrió para ofrecerle un zumo de piña. Sora se entretuvo en jugar con el cierre un rato.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Jou? —inquirió finalmente él mientras se agachaba para mirar el horno. Aquel olor delicioso salía de él.

—Algo así.

Yamato se incorporó y volvió a clavar la mirada en ella. Bastó solo un minuto de su tiempo para que él pudiera leerla. Los años de amistad y algún que otro retoce no habían sido en vano.

—Es por culpa nuestra. ¿Verdad?

Sora se tensó.

—No. Qué va…

—Nunca has sido buena mintiendo, Sora. Y siempre te cargas con más cosas de las que deberías.

Sora se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Odiaba que fuera capaz de leerla como un libro abierto. Y sin embargo, Jou no podía comprenderla.

Yamato se echó el trapo de cocina sobre el hombro y apoyó su cuerpo contra la encimera. Sus ojos se desviaron de ella hacia la puerta de la cocina. Una fotografía en concreto. Un verano de dos años atrás.

En ella, Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, ella y Jou salían sonrientes mientras que Tachikawa sujetaba la cámara. En aquellos tiempos todo era genial. Risas. Descubrimientos. Aceptación. Hasta Jou parecía feliz.

Pero todo cambió unos días atrás.

—Cuando nos llegó la invitación, Jou se escandalizó completamente. Ya lo había hecho tiempo atrás, pero hoy fue el desastre total. Es cabezón como una pared de hormigón.

Yamato suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Todos los días desde que nos levantamos hasta que nos acostamos, estamos batallando con personas así. Pero generalmente son del exterior. Personas que no nos importan. Pero comprendo que Jou te hiera más a ti. Es tu marido.

Sora asintió.

—Ese es el problema. Es mi marido y le quiero. No puedo mandarlo todo al diablo, pero tampoco puedo perdonar esta parte de él. ¿Por qué no puede ver lo hermoso que es?

Yamato se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

—¿Y si enviamos a Taichi para que hable con él? Mimi sería escandalosa y seguro que lo pondría más nervioso. Y Takeru seguramente sería frío. Hikari quizás sea una opción también buena. Incluso Koushiro.

—Puede ser que Taichi quizás —sopesó ella también—. He intentado ser paciente. Explicárselo. Pero siempre tiene una excusa que, aunque a mí me parezca inverosímil él cree que es todo lógico y una razón de peso. Y aunque no me gusta tener que mover las cargas de mi matrimonio a otro lado, quizás un punto diferente de vista se lo haga entender.

Yamato asintió y sacó su móvil para buscar el número de Taichi.

Mientras hablaban, Sora finalmente quitó el precinto al zumo y dio un sorbo largo. Ni siquiera eso consiguió aplacar la molestia que sentía en el pecho.

.

.

Lo primero que hizo nada más entrar fue pedir una cerveza. Algo que no solía permitirse porque sabía de sobras los estragos que hacía en el cuerpo de una persona. Sora tenía algunas por la nevera que guardaba para ocasiones especiales o para cuando alguien los visitaba. Tampoco es que él fuera muy de beber alcohol y el poco que había casi siempre terminaba echándose en la olla para cocinar. Excepto las botellas que sus compañeros de trabajo, pacientes o amigos y familiares le regalaban.

Sora realmente nunca había sido estricta en ese tema. Aunque a ella tampoco el alcohol le iba demasiado, jamás le había mirado mal porque hubiera llegado a casa algo achispado tras una convención o una salida con los amigos.

Su Sora era realmente una buena mujer. Y la mejor esposa que podía haberle tocado.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba el problema de su cabezonería.

Cuando había llegado el mensaje de Taichi a su móvil no podía creérselo. Y las sospechas de que Sora no había ido a correr se confirmaron de ese modo. Había llegado a olvidar el tipo de amistad tan fuerte que ella mantenía con el Yagami y con Yamato. Si algo le ocurriría alguna vez, podía irse tranquilo sabiendo que esos dos la cuidarían.

Cuando sintió la palmada en su espalda estaba a punto de saborearla cuando casi se atragantó. Taichi se sentó a su lado, ajeno y con una de esas sonrisas suyas.

—¿Qué hay? —cuestionó antes de volverse a la camarera y pedirle otra cerveza.

Jou esperó a que le sirvieran para inclinar la cabeza hacia él.

—Recibí tu mensaje.

—Ah. Sí —confirmó Yagami dando un sorbo de su cerveza—. Creí que seria bueno…

—No te andes con rodeos —demandó implacable. No le gustaba estar peleado con sus amigos, pero creía tener la necesidad siempre de ser sinceros con ellos—. Sora te ha enviado.

Taichi negó.

—Yamato. Me dijo que si no hablaba contigo me daría tal paliza que me señalaría de por vida.

Jou se tensó cual gato y miró a Taichi incrédulo.

—¿Cómo puedes permitir algo así? Quiero decir… después de todo…

—Con Yamato siempre ha sido así. Nuestra relación desde fuera puede parecer un caos e inaceptable, pero nos comprendemos bien. Él puede amenazarme y yo a él, pero jamás cumpliríamos algo tan loco. Son solo palabras, Jou. Deberías de comprenderlo.

—No puedo hacerlo, Taichi —reprendió—. Si yo amenazara de ese modo a Sora, sería horrible.

Se estremeció de solo imaginárselo. Seguramente Sora le abofetearía mientras lloraba incrédula. Y luego Taichi y Yamato seguramente le darían una buena paliza. Mimi aparecería para rematarlo. Seguro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Taichi, pese a sus palabras, parecía tan tranquilo. Todo espatarrado en su asiento y con cerveza en mano.

—Nadie nace comprendiendo las cosas. He aprendido que a veces tienes que darte contra una pared para que entren coherentemente en tu cabeza. Otras, simplemente es verlas desde un punto en concreto para entenderlo. Lo de Yamato y yo es algo complicado hasta para nosotros. De ahí que tengamos un sustento.

Joe inclinó la cabeza y enlazó los dedos bajo su barbilla.

—Lo dices por ella. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —confirmó Taichi—. Sin Mimi esto no sería nada seguro. Una salvaguarda lo puedes llamar. Para que ambos congeniemos sin matarnos, necesitamos a ese tercero. Y ese, es Mimi.

Jou sacudió la cabeza.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo.

Taichi jugó con el mango de su jarra.

—Yamato me ha comentado cuál era la discusión entre ustedes. Entre Sora y tú, quiero decir. Es a causa nuestra. Pese a que Sora no se lo ha dicho, podemos leerla como un libro abierto.

Jou sintió una maldición acomodarse en su lengua que no terminó de soltar. En cambio, tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se entretuvo en saborear las burbujas en su boca.

—Solo hemos enviado las invitaciones a personas a las que realmente apreciamos. Queríamos demostraros que esto puede funcionar y que es en base a un profundo amor y respeto.

—Sois tres personas —espetó incrédulo—. En algún momento la balanza se inclinará más hacia uno y otro. El ser humano está creado genéticamente para unirse a una sola persona. Y Mimi… —Se llevó una mano al rostro, avergonzado.

Taichi esbozó una pícara sonrisa y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Sé de lo que te preocupas. En realidad, Yamato y yo nos preocupamos por lo mismo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que en realidad terminamos nosotros agotados antes que ella.

Jou negó con la cabeza sintiendo las mejillas arder.

—No es… —Buscó la palabra exacta—: adecuado.

—¿Por qué exactamente? —Se interesó Taichi—. Mimi acude a su ginecólogo frecuentemente y nunca ha tenido ningún problema. Es más, hasta la ha felicitado por su vida sexual. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que ni Yamato ni yo la herimos?

—No es solo el tema… —bajó la voz, mirando a su alrededor —…Sexual.

Taichi enarcó una ceja, esa vez bastante perdido. Joe apretó su jarra con más fuerza.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo… no puedo hacerme a la idea de que una persona pueda querer a dos personas por igual. Quiero decir; está bien eso de tener dudas y lo frecuente conocido en tríos. Pero la sola idea de querer a otra persona que no sea Sora a mí me es imposible.

Jou esperó que Taichi gritara. Que le tirase la jarra de cerveza encima o que lo insultara como necio que era. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si le hubiera dicho que le había tocado la lotería.

Perplejo, no supo dónde meterse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —farfulló.

Taichi le arreó una buena palmada en la espalda.

—Que me alegra escuchar eso.

—¿Escucharte decir que no comprendo que seáis capaces de amaros entre tres?

Taichi asintió, aunque movió una mano como si esperase que dijera algo más. Jou guiñó los ojos sin comprender.

—Y que solo puedes amar a Sora —citó—. La verdad, Jou. Pasas tanto tiempo en el trabajo que nos preocupa que estés retozando con alguna enfermera y desatendiendo a Sora. Quizás entonces nos pensáramos hacer un cuarteto…

Jou se puso en pie de golpe. La cerveza resbaló de su jarra hasta su mano y la barra. La camarera soltó un hipido de sorpresa y aferró rápidamente la bayeta. Jou sentía la cara enrojecer. En su vida. Jamás. Una cosa era que la cuidaran cuando él faltara, pero de ahí a meterla en su trio extraño, besarla o hacerle cosas pervertidas… ¡NO!

Taichi levantó ambas manos para retenerle.

—Vale. Culpa mía —reconoció—. Pero recuerda ese sentimiento. Es el mismo que siento yo cuando imagino a Yamato con otra persona que no sea Mimi o conmigo. Lo mismo le sucede a él conmigo y a ella con nosotros. Es una relación ecuánime.

Jou se sentó ligeramente confuso. ¿Acaso podía ser cierto? ¿Tres personas podían llegar a amarse de ese modo? Por la forma en que Taichi describía su relación de tres, sonriendo con esa mueca traviesa en su boca. O sus ojos brillantes. Quizás hasta fuera la forma en que sostenía la taza. Nada de eso le parecía tan ajeno a lo que él sentía por Sora. Y solo eran dos.

Pero el amor siempre estaba repartido, si se ponía a pensar. Aunque no fuera del mismo modo, era capaz de amar a Taichi como amigo o a su madre como madre suya que era. Podía sentir un cariño más especial por Mimi por su compañera de gritos y de aventuras. Incluso de algún guiño que compartían. Era una complejidad especial. Y ni aun así dejaba de querer a Sora.

Se inclinó sobre la jarra de cerveza sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían. Taichi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Comprendes ahora?

—Yo… lo comprendo —concedió—. He sido un conservador de cuidado. Un imbécil más bien. Quiero cambiar el mundo con la medicina pero realmente no miro con los ojos que debería. Es lo que Sora ha intentado decirme con tanto ahínco y no he querido escuchar. Quizás debería dejar de intentar curar humanos e irme a otros lares.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y miró a Taichi con firmeza.

—Es una idea que tengo desde hace muchos años.

—¿Acerca? —cuestionó Taichi intrigado.

—Curar Digimon. Koushiro no ha cesado de darme un registro de datos y demás para que mire a ver. Incluso Ken me trae pruebas de sus casos con ideas de que las analice. Pero me encerré en que quería ser médico de personas. Sora siempre me insiste en que haga lo que crea correcto. Pero si voy al mundo Digimon no traeré ingresos a casa y Sora tendría que cargar con todos los gastos y no me gusta eso. No quiero hacerle cargar con eso por cumplir mi sueño.

—Has estado cerrando muchas puertas, Jou.

—Demasiadas —confesó—. No sé cómo podría disculparme con vosotros.

Taichi sonrió abiertamente.

—Devolviéndonos el papelito firmado como que vendrás a nuestra boda.

.

.

Sora se miró al espejo sin creérselo todavía.

Se había vestido con un elegante traje de color beige que realzaba la curva de su espalda. Estaba retocándose el cabello cuando Jou apareció por la puerta, vestido de traje y luchando contra la tarjeta.

Se volvió para mirarle y si no fuera por el carmín de sus labios, se los hubiera mordisqueado antes de hacer la pregunta.

—¿Vas a venir?

Jou levantó la mirada de la corbata a ella.

—Si puedo dejar de luchar contra la corbata, sí.

Sora esbozó una sonrisa irremediablemente. Se acercó para coger la corbata y ayudarle.

—Sora. ¿Eres feliz?

Levantó los ojos del nudo que apretaba con cuidado hacia su rostro. Su Jou atractivo y maduro. Acarició sus labios con el pulgar tras ponerse de puntillas y besarle estos, para quitarle restos de carmín.

—Lo soy. Soy feliz de que me acompañes. Porque deduzco que has entendido esto.

—Lo he entendido. Y ha sido por darme cuenta de algo que tengo y que no estaba sabiendo valorar. Lo siento mucho.

Sora sintió sus manos grandes cerrarse en su espalda. Se pegó a él con un suspiro y negó.

—Yo también. Fui injusta y cabezona. Y pese a que somos marido y mujer me fui a buscar a Taichi y Yamato como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y continuara necesitando su protección.

—Pero eso fue un método de protegernos. Porque sabes que esos dos nos hacen reaccionar y era algo que necesitaba que ellos me explicaran.

Sora se emocionó. Jou era su pilar importante en su vida. El amor de su vida. Aquel que finalmente le había enseñado el lugar correcto para ella. El que le brindó todo el apoyo que necesitaba y la ayudó a cumplir su sueño.

—Te quiero.

Jou enrojeció levemente. Un sonrojo que sus gafas no ocultaron y que hizo juego con su camisa.

—Será mejor alistarnos o llegaremos tarde —advirtió él metiéndole un mechón tras la oreja—. Yo envié la postal como que íbamos a ir dos. Pero sería horrible si ninguno llegara.

Sora infló los mofletes.

—¿Cómo diantres hiciste eso?

—Bueno, soy cirujano y tengo mis mañas —explicó subiéndose las gafas con nerviosismo. Luego se maldijo por no poder mentirle.

Sora sin embargo estaba tan emocionada que lo pasó por alto.

Hacer las paces con él. Que aprendiera a amar a sus amigos de ese modo y aceptar su unión, la hacía más qué feliz.

.

.

La boda fue divertida y aunque no era realmente algo oficial al cien por cien, y Taichi hubiera luchado por conseguir el consentimiento del gobierno y hasta de papa, fue la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Sora se emocionó a lágrima viva y rio a mandíbula batiente al ver a los dos novios en el altar y la cara de sorpresa de cura. Mimi entró como una diva del brazo de su padre y lució su vestido con todo su esplendor.

En lugar de lanzar el ramo se lo entregó a Hikari en mano mientras guiñaba un ojo pícaro a Takeru, quien rehuyó la mirada de advertencia de Taichi y se rascó la nuca ante la palmada de su hermano.

Sora podía esperar ansiosa una futura boda.

Durante la comida, Mimi se sentó entre ambos y como una reina rio y se dejó coquetear. Sora la saludaba de vez en cuando y besaba la mano de su esposo. Ambos habían rememorado con cariño el día de su unión. Una fiesta que comenzó tranquila y terminó con muchos de ellos demasiado borrachos como para no evitar reírse a carcajadas por sus tonterías. Sora no había reído tanto en su vida. Y había estado tan cansada que fue incapaz de cumplir su deber como esposa esa noche.

Ah, pero no al día siguiente por la mañana.

De solo recordarlo se enrojecía. Jou la miró sin comprender. Seguramente él solo pensaba en lo idílico y bonito. A veces era ella la que ansiaba más.

—Jou.

Ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de Taichi. Los novios habían comenzado a pasarse entre las mesas para entregar regalos de recuerdos por su unión y saludar a los invitados personalmente.

Taichi se inclinó hacia ellos y colocó un papel sobre la mano de Jou. El hombre se miró la mano perplejo y luego a Taichi. Sora se inclinó curiosa. Taichi le acarició el cuello y le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuando intenté que nos dieran permiso para casarnos, también hice un preparativo extra. Cuando Sora me lo pidió me pareció que era realmente importante y creo que ser embajador Digimon tiene sus ventajas. Así que lo único que tuve que hacer fue mover unos cuantos contactos y… ahí lo tienes.

Sora esbozó una sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en la pierna a su marido para animarlo a leer la hojita. Jou la abrió como si contuviera malas noticias, pero cuando leyó, miró hacia Taichi sin poder creerlo.

—¿Es una broma?

—Para nada —aseguró Taichi encogiéndose de hombros—. Tienes una subvención para comenzar y en adelante, un sueldo fijo. A cambio, tienes que trabajar con Ken, Koushiro y conmigo cada vez que sea necesario. Estoy seguro que algún que otro Digimon se alegrará de verte por ahí.

Jou se puso en pie y efusivamente estrechó a Taichi entre los brazos para darle palmadas de agradecimiento. Sora tuvo que apartarse algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

—No sé si ponerme celosa o reírme de que estés abrazando a mi novio como si fuera el mejor del mundo. Oh, no, espera. Que es uno de los mejores del mundo.

La voz de Mimi les hizo reír. La hermosa novia se acercó a ellos e infló los mofletes.

—Yo también quiero abrazos, Jou-senpai.

Jou no solo la abrazó, sino que incluso la meció entre sus brazos un momento antes de volverse a Sora y besarla con pasión. Escandalizada, Sora se puso como un tomate.

—Quizás debas de darle más noticias así, Taichi —bromeó Yamato acercándose a ellos. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda a Sora y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras ella se lo dejaba en el cuello—. Creo que alguien va a celebrar la noche más incluso que nosotros —susurró hacia la pelirroja.

Sora enrojeció y le dio una palmada en el brazo en broma. Yamato esbozó una escueta sonrisa y se alejó para besar a Mimi y luego, a Taichi, alejándose para ir a hablar con otros invitados.

Jou se quedó observándoles mientras se alejaban y al sentarse a su lado y tomarla de la mano, le sonrió.

—Ahora que los miro, creo que jamás hubieran sido felices cada uno por su parte.

—Me alegra que lo veas —susurró besándole la nariz—. ¿Estás contento? —inquirió mirando la nota sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su camisa.

Jou asintió.

—Lo sabías.

—Siempre lo he sabido. Soy tu esposa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que se lo habías pedido?

—Porque quería darte una sorpresa. Estaba preocupada de que te esforzaras tanto creyendo que yo iba a cargar con todo y que siguieras cuidando de humanos mientras que querías curar a los Digimon. Me dolía verte sufrir y bueno… ahora le debo un gran favor a Taichi. Así que…

Sora se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Jou enarcó una ceja.

—¿Así qué…? —incitó.

Sora suspiró.

—En lugar de hacer que fueran a un hotel, les ofrecí tú casa en el campo en las afueras de Osaka… así que…

Jou comprendió.

—¿Y qué importa eso? Nuestros familiares no van a venir en un tiempo. Será bueno para ellos.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—Estoy feliz —se sinceró—. Ahora mismo tengo todo. Una mujer preciosa. Un trabajo que me gusta. Ingresos en el hogar. Una casa propia. Y unos amigos que no les importa hacer lo que sea por tal de que mi dura mollera comprenda la realidad, incluso obvian que los juzgué y me hacen un regalo maravilloso.

Sora le acarició la mejilla con ternura y se inclinó para besarle.

Su Jou podía ser muchas cosas. Pero la sinceridad siempre iba con él. Esa era una de las pequeñas cosas que le gustaban de él. Y sabía que no mentía. Podía apoyar y aceptar un enlace tan curioso como maravilloso como era el de Mimi, Yamato y Taichi. Y, sobre todo, seguir adelante.

Ese, era el hombre ideal que había escogido.

Y no lo cambiaba por nada.

 **FIN**

 **26 de Enero del 2016**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
